


Good Girl

by orphan_account



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Domestic, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi, Objectification, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:59:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3965302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where people own human Pets as companions and sexual partners, you've been awaiting the day your first Master or Mistress will take you home.</p>
<p>See the notes for more detail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly a completely self-indulgent thing that would've normally never seen the light of day. But, I found some people were actually interested in reading the Master/Pet scenario I'd been cultivating, so here it is.
> 
> These first few chapters are mostly about you getting settled and getting to know your new Master, though you are pretty much going to have your turn with everyone, males and females, at some point. There will be threesomes and gangbangs and kinky sex clubs. I will add tags and pairings as they come up. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

You're in a line-in up of fifteen other women, all waiting for a prospective Master or Mistress to consider purchasing you. You stand naked except for the satiny blue and white strip of cloth around your neck, embroidered with the name of the stable in which you were bred and raised. 

The door opens and the stable owner enters with another man. The man is in an expensive-looking white button down shirt and black suit pants, sunglasses perched casually on his shaved head. From your place at third to last in line, you can see the way his large biceps bunch under his shirt, and the way his long legs and thick, muscular thighs fill out his pants. He looks confident, with a swagger that says he's a very powerful man. To afford someone from your stable-- one of the most prestigious in the world-- he'd have to be both powerful and wealthy.  
  
He walks down the line, stopping at a woman he finds appealing and giving them a cursory second-look, running his hand over their jaw and chest to feel their skin, gently squeezing their breasts and buttocks to check for softness and musculature, lightly slapping their thighs and stomach to check for toning. When he gets to you, he does the same.  
  
This close, his blue eyes are piercing. You try to look away and keep a neutral expression as he examines you, but it's hard to tear your eyes away from his. He's attractive and intense and... so tall, over a head taller than you. You're looking up at him and making eye-contact, not breaking it for a very long moment as he cups your chin in one hand and your left breast in the other. He's smirking as he brushes his thumb over your peaked nipple and you suppress a shudder. Heat pools in your belly and you swallow heavily. This process is supposed to be very clinical, and you scold yourself for forgetting your training. Your Mentor, the woman who had raised you and trained you in the art of companionship, would be disappointed if she knew. The scrutiny of a trainee or untethered Pet by prospective Master or Mistress is not supposed to be arousing, it's just business. But, there's something about this man that gets to you, makes you instantly respond to his touch.   
  
The man taps your waist and you turn, showing your buttocks to him. He squeezes your cheeks in both large hands, spreading them slightly. Dropping his hands, he lets your buttocks fall and bounce a little. Then, he slaps you softly on the backs of your thighs, watching as his strike causes the softness of your thighs to quiver. After a few seconds he moves on to the next woman and you slowly let out the breath you didn't know you where holding.   
  
This is your fifth line-up since you came of age, over a six months ago, and the third time you've been cursorily examined. You've never been chosen as a prospective buy before. Until now.  
  
The soles of his shiny black shoes click against the hardwood floor as he walks back down the line again. You're not paying attention when he gets to you, daydreaming so deeply about what it would be like to be chosen by this man, that you don't realize at first that you have been.  
  
"Tell me about this one," he instructs the stable owner, deep voice firm.  
  
The stable owner clears his throat and says, "She's only recently come of age, but she's stable raised. So, while she's young, she's been training all her life to serve as a companion. She's knowledgeable in the art of pleasure, but has no practical experience in sexual intercourse..."  
  
You hardly listen to the stable owner listing your attributes and skills, so focused on being perfect for this man. Your stomach is churning with nerves.  
  
"So," says the man, after the stable owner finishes explaining your knowledge set and personality, "can I examine her closer? Before I make up my mind. She sounds excellent, but I'd like a closer look."  
  
The stable owner sounds pleased. "You're interested in purchasing her?"  
  
"Very interested," says the man, stepping closer to you. You can feel the heat coming off him, smell a faint hint of cologne and a natural, clean scent that must just be all him. You feel a little dizzy, overwhelmed by him and the fact you're moving on to the pre-purchase examination.  
  
"Come," says the stable owner, beckoning you from the line with a crook of his finger and leading you to a table off to the side of the room.  
  
You climb up on the table, on your hands and knees. You've been examined like this as a part of your training, but never as an actual prospective buy. You're excited, but you try not to get your hopes up.  
  
The man spreads your buttocks and presses his thumb to your hole, rubbing the small pucker gently.  
  
"She seems very tight," he says. "Have you stretched her?"  
  
"No," answers the stable owner. "She has no practical experience at all, including wearing a butt plug. We do have some other women that we've prepared in that manner, if you are more interested in a Pet who is pre-packaged for anal."  
  
You try to contain your disappointment as the man only murmurs "hmm" in response. He's looking for something completely different-- a Pet with more experience. You're what they refer to as "Chaste," having never engaged in any type of sexual activity, including masturbation. You're mostly experienced in the theory of sex and sexual pleasure, and have never had penetrative sex or an orgasm. The man or women who eventual buys a Chaste like you will be the first to allow that them to actually experience the pleasure they've trained in. You'd hoped it'd be this man, but that is looking unlikely now.

"Do you anticipate she might have problems with anal?" Asks the man, continuing to rub your hole lightly with his thumb. He must continuing the examination to be polite, you think, since he seemed so let down by the fact that you weren't prepared for anal.  
  
"She is in excellent health, and we've uncovered no issues that may preclude her from both engaging in, and enjoying anal sex."  
  
"Good," says the man. Your heart flutters in your chest. Maybe he still is interested?  
  
His thumb moves away and he trails an index finger down to your vagina, spreading your outer labia.  
  
"Spread your legs a little more for me," he commands, patting your inner thigh, and you go a little weak in the knees. His authoritative voice sends sparks of arousal through you, and you are humiliated to find you can feel wetness beginning to slick your inner labia. You've undergone so many practice examinations in training to prevent such an occurrence, to preserve the clinical and professional nature of the pre-purchase examination. And now you've completely disgraced your Mentor. You'll never be purchased now, you think.  
  
He leans down to get a closer look, and you're sure he can see the wetness glistening there. You can feel his hot breath on you, he's that close. You wonder what it'd be like to have his tongue in you.  
  
Well, that was the wrong thought to have now. It only increases how wet you've become. Spreading your inner labia, he rubs two fingers up through the slickness of your vagina, all the way to your clit. Your body alights with pleasure as he caresses you. His thumb brushes the entrance to your vagina, and you're getting wetter the longer he touches you. You're burning with shame and arousal now, too far gone to even remember your training. All you want is for this man to slid his fingers inside you, to continue giving you the pleasure you so desperately desire. Your thighs are quivering and he rubs his other hand over the back of one soothingly as he continues to caress your clit and press his thumb against your slick hole.  
  
"She's very responsive," he says, matter-of-factly, and suddenly pulls away his hand. You can hear the rustle of fabric as he rubs your wetness on his shirt.  
  
The stable owner sounds horrified, but tries to put a positive spin on your breech of conduct. "I apologize, Mr. Orton. As I've said, she's Chaste, and this is only her first pre-purchase examination. I can... I can find you another girl who is a little more professional and practiced, if you like."  
  
Mr. Orton, as the stable owner called him, laughs. "No, no. She's great. I want a responsive Pet. I'll take her."  
  
You almost collapse in joy right there on the table, your legs and arms are shaking so hard. You can't believe what you are hearing. He'll take you! You're so excited you could just scream, but you've broken enough protocol for one day. You'll save your joyful screaming for back in your room, where you'll pack your belongings before going home with your new Master.  
  
The stable owner sounds confused, but satisfied. "Excellent choice, Mr. Orton. I think you'll be very pleased with your new Pet."

"I'm sure I will," replies your new Master. 

Master. You can't wait actually say the word, to call him "Master." You can't wait to wear his collar and suck his cock and feel more pleasure like what he gave you today.

  
This is the happiest day of your life.


	2. Chapter 2

Your Master, Randy Orton, as he says his proper name is, lives in a large modern-style house just outside the city.  
  
He carries your bag, packed full of books and few items of clothing, up the walk as you tag along behind him, excited and nervous. You don't have much, as Masters are expected to provide everything their Pet needs or desires-- within reason, of course. Scrunching the soft cotton of your floral dress in your sweaty hands, you bounce slightly on the balls of your feet as your Master stops to unlock the door.  
  
"Welcome to your new home," says Master, as you step into the large foyer.  
  
Tall windows take up most of the wall of the foyer and conjoined living room that's off to the left side. The kitchen is large and open, a long counter island separating it from the living room, all clean black granite and stainless steel fixtures. There's a hall in front of you that probably leads out to the back yard. You hope there's a pool back there. Up the stairs, you can see several closed doors.  
  
"You have a very nice house, from what I've seen standing here," you say.  
  
Master laughs. "I'll give you a tour, honey. Don't worry."  
  
He sets your bag at the foot of the stairs and starts walking down the hall. "Come on," he says, and you hurry to catch up to his long strides. He points out the downstairs bathroom and an extra bedroom, which has been converted into an office.  
  
"I run my father's company," he says, "and I work from home a lot. So, if you're ever wondering where I'm at, you'll probably find me down here."  
  
Curious, you ask, "What exactly do you do?"  
  
"Oh, it's a talent agency. We represent local talent-- actors, musicians, comedians, models, even free-lance companions-- and hook them up with, you know, directors, booking agents and the like."  
  
Free-lance companions, also known as "Pets for Pay," are Pets for temporary hire. Not all people can afford a live-in Pet, so those looking to enjoy the companionship of a Pet can buy their time for day or for a week, or for as long as their temporary Master or Mistress can pay their rates. They are usually Pets from disbanded stables, or those self-taught in the art of companionship. Both live-in and free-lance Pets were afforded great of respect in society, regardless.  
  
You're not sure you like the idea of being free-lance, yourself, much preferring the stability of a permanent Master. The idea of getting to know your Master, growing with him and learning each other's likes and habits, is more appealing to you.  
  
You continue to chat casually about his work as he leads you outside to a wood deck with a seating area surrounding an outdoor fireplace. You're also pleased to discover that there is a pool.  
  
"Can you swim?" He asks, turning toward you.  
  
"Well, I can float," you say, joking. It's a lame joke, but he laughs anyway.  
  
"I'm not a great swimmer," you continue. "but I love being in the water. I know the basics, though. Breast stroke, uh, doggy-paddle..." You trail off as he steps closer to you.  
  
"I knew I'd like you," he says, setting his hands on your waist. You sway toward him. "As soon as I looked into your eyes I could tell you were going to be such a good Pet, honey. And then when you got so wet for me, well."  
  
You take a deep, shuddery breath. "Master," you say for the first time.  
  
He leans in closer. "That sounds so good coming from your mouth, Pet. What else can you do with your mouth?" He asks, voice rumbling like a brewing storm. 

He kisses you. You surge up on your tip-toes to meet him, to stroke your tongue along his when you open your mouth to him. He nips at your bottom lip gently and then licks where his teeth have bitten into the soft flesh. His mouth moves over your lips and to your jaw, where he kisses a trail to your ear. His hands slide down over the swell of your hips, to cup your ass and squeeze at the soft flesh through your cotton dress and underwear.

"Hang on," he whispers, and he bends down, deftly griping the back of your thighs and lifting you up with no effort. You wrap your legs around his waist and he takes the few steps to the seating area, where he lays you down on the brick-red cushions of the couch. 

He slots a thigh between your own and you can feel his erection against your leg. You moan at the sensation and promise of his hard flesh digging into you, and press your thigh against his cock. You're so wet already; you can feel it soaking your underwear. Pushing the neck of your dress aside, he sucks a kiss to your shoulder while you squirm under him. 

"Your stable owner told me you excelled at cock sucking," he says between kisses. 

While you've never sucked a real, flesh and blood cock before, you've practiced on many a dildo as a part of your training. And, yeah, you think proudly, you are pretty damn good. 

"Y-yeah, I'm pretty good," you stutter as he pinches a nipple through the thin fabric of your dress. There's no bra to get in the way, just your thin dress, and he rubs your nipple through the cotton until it's hard and sensitive as he continues to kiss your neck. 

"Show me how you suck cock, Pet," he says, and pulls away. His mouth is red and a bit swollen from kissing, and you bet yours looks about the same. 

He stands and starts unbuttoning his shirt, fingers moving fast. You watch as he shrugs off the fabric, revealing to you, for the first time, his heavily tattooed arms; and, when he turns to set down the shirt, you discover the full sleeve tattoos extend across his upper back. The surprise of his body and the ink covering it makes you clench your thighs together; it's almost too hot and you can't wait to get your mouth on him again. 

He starts to unbuckle his belt, but you stop him. "Let me," you say. You move to get on your knees before him, but before you can, he says, "Get your dress off first." You grab the hem and pull it over your head, the fabric catching against your sensitive nipples. 

"Better," he says, and then you drop to your knees on the smooth wood of the deck. You rub up his clothed length with your hand, eliciting a groan from him. You are tense and excited as you began unbuckling his belt, anxious to feel the flesh of his cock in your hand and your mouth. You wrap your hand around the swollen flesh as he helps get his pants down. It's big and red in your hand, and pre-come beads on the head as you give it a few tentative squeezes. 

And, when you've finally got his pants and briefs down his hips far enough, you wrap your mouth around it too, sliding your lips over the shiny head and down the shaft, trying to take it all. You almost manage, but have to back off before you start to gag and make a fool of yourself. 

"Easy, honey," says Master, "You'll have plenty time to practice." His breath hitches as you swirl your tongue around the sensitive head. "Soon you'll be able to swallow my whole cock." 

You want that. You want to be able to do everything he wants and needs of you. 

Burying his hands in your hair, he mostly lets you dictate the pace, though he can't seem help but jerk his hips to meet your mouth too. He's gasping as you let his cock slide against your cheek, causing it to bulge out; he's moaning as you take him as deep as you can and swallow around him. 

Soon he's saying, "I'm going to come," and you keep sucking as he spills hot into your mouth, and you are swallowing, his bitter-sweet come warm as it slides down your throat. You milk his cock with your lips and tongue until he's gone soft and sensitive, and when his cock slips from your swollen mouth, your lips are spit and come-slick.

You look up at him, and he's got a soft, muzzy smile on his face. You know you've pleased him, but it feels good to hear him say, "Such a good Pet. You are so good." He caresses your hair, rubbing the top of your head, and murmurs "good girl." 

Your thighs are slick with your own wetness; just sucking his cock has caused you to become incredibly wet. You aren't expecting anything in return just yet, but you're pleasantly surprised when he directs you to lay back down. He strips out of his clothes and this is first time you've seen his entire body. He's gorgeous, with hard abs and long, long thick legs and you feel so lucky to have him as your Master. 

He settles in between your legs, rubs his hands up your thighs and presses his palm to the wetness of your underwear. 

"Jesus, you're so wet for me, honey," he says as he pulls your underwear over your hips and down your legs. He drops them on the deck and kisses up your thighs, sucking the soft skin on the insides and licking away the wetness smeared there. 

"Fuck, I knew you'd taste so good, Pet." He sucks at your short-trimmed pubic hair and you spread your legs wider, hooking one over his shoulder. With the vee of his fingers, he opens you up, licks at your hole, teasing, just delving in slightly before pulling out to suck your labia. You roll your hips against him as you try and urge him to fuck you deeper with his tongue. When stops teasing and thrusts in, you cry out. 

It feels so good, better than you could have ever imagined. He rubs his finger over your clit and thrusts his tongue into you over and over, occasionally licking up to lap at your swollen clit as well. You're writhing, moaning "yes" and other things that aren't even words. You're in ecstasy, you're sinking into bliss, and then, as his tongue stretches you open again after sucking at your clit, you feel tightening in your belly, a heat that explodes outward like starburst, and you come, gasping, and shuddering under him. 

"Good girl, good girl," he says as he licks you through your aftershocks. 

You are sprawled out under him, fucked-out and happy. He leans down to kiss you and you taste the sweetness of yourself on his tongue. 

"So, Pet," he says, after you both stop to catch your breath, "Now that you're not Chaste anymore, you feel any different?" It's a playful question. 

You laugh. "I feel happy to have such a wonderful Master-- a Master who knows how to make his Pet feel good." 

He kisses you again, just a quick peck at the corner of your mouth. 

"That's right, Pet," he says. "I'm going to make you feel so good." He pauses and pulls away. "Would you like to see our bedroom now?" He asks. You can feel his cock twitch where it's pressed against your thigh. 


End file.
